fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Clair
Clair is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Clair is a Physician at the Frostfield Clinic Emergency Department. She works long, twelve hour shifts that change each week. For Clair, the fulfillment she receives from helping people will always outweigh her somewhat insufficient sleep schedule. Whenever Sarge or Radley attack, Clair is always there to look after Papa Louie's rattled customers. Although Clair's schedule can be hectic, she always finds time for her daughter, Sasha. Appearance Clair has short brunette hair and dark skin. She originally wore a rosy pink and red-trimmed sweater over a gray shirt, dark grayish blue jeans, and white shoes with red laces. After Papa's Pancakeria, she now wears pink hospital scrubs and a light pink bandana. Clean-Up Clair reverts back into her original Pizzeria outfit, but with several changes; her clothing is remodeled, her hair is now black, and she wears red shoes with gray laces. Styles Style B Clair wears the hospital scrubs she wore in the previous games. She wears a rosy pink shirt, a stethoscope around her neck, and gray pants. She also wears white shoes with red laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Pepperoni (all) *6 Mushrooms (left) *4 Peppers (bottom right) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Onion *Tomato *Rare Patty *Pickle *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell with Beef *Lettuce *Peppers *Loco Mystery Sauce *Tomatoes *Guacamole Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Blueberries *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Cherry Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *Onion *Tomato *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *6 BBQ Boneless Wings (all) *6 Celeries (all) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Cheese *Onions *Mustard *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Red Velvet Cake *Red Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Red Velvet Cake *Pink Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Strawberry Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Powsicle Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry, Festive Flag, Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Blueberries *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Wildberry Derps *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni *Three Cheese Sauce *Black Pepper *4 Prosciutto *5 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Romano Wedding) *Regular Fiori Risoni *Cathedral Carbonara *Black Pepper *4 Prosciutto *5 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mango Topping *Sprinkles *White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular Long John with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Roll Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Bubblegum Cream **Valentine Powder **Neapolitan Drizzle *Regular Long John with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles * Red Velvet Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream **Strawberry Icing **Red Cinnamon Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone Cheese (right) *6 Tomatoes (right) *4 Green Peppers (left) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with Gorgonzola Cheese *Regular Grill *Fajita Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Tomato *Bacon *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary **Bacobites Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Rosemary Foccacia with Oaxaca Cheese *Regular Grill *Fajita Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Tomato *Bacon *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Powsicle Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Cherry **Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Festive Flag Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Powsicle Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry, Festive Flag, Cherry Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *9 Raspberries (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (Groovstock) *Red Velvet Crust *Blueberry Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Mission Fig Jam *Mission Fig Jam *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Marshmallow Drums (Inner Ring) *9 Raspberries (Outer Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell with Beef *Lettuce *Peppers *Loco Mystery Sauce *Tomatoes *Guacamole *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Halloween) *Hard Shell with Wild Boar *Lettuce *Peppers *Loco Mystery Sauce *Tomatoes *Jack-O-Mole *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Radish Sprouts **Cucumber Slices *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Momoiro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Radish Sprouts **Hokkigai *Azuki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Hard Shell with Beef *Lettuce *Peppers *Loco Mystery Sauce *Tomatoes *Guacamole *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Salsa Picante Holiday (Halloween) *Hard Shell with Wild Boar *Lettuce *Peppers *Loco Mystery Sauce *Tomatoes *Jack-O-Mole *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Salsa Picante Papa's Pancakeria HD *French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *French Toast *4 Strawberries *Blueberries *Drink: **Large Tea with Cream Holiday (Groovstock) *French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *French Toast *4 Mission Figs *Blueberries *Drink: **Large Chai Reverb Tea with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *BBQ Sauce with Provolone Cheese *6 Green Peppers (left) *6 Tomatoes (right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Tomato Basil Crust *BBQ Sauce with Provolone Cheese *6 Green Peppers (left) *6 Tomatoes (right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Cheese *Onions *Mustard *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Medium Kettle Corn Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Hot Dog on a Hollywood Bun *Cheese *Onions *Mustard *Boston Beanies *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo Gold **Medium Raisin Duds Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Cheese *Onions *Mustard *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Medium Kettle Corn Holiday (Halloween) *Hot Dog on a Pan de Muerto Bun *Cheese *Onions *Mustard *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Black Mist **Medium Tarantula Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Red Velvet Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Red Velvet Cookie with Hot Rods **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Red Velvet Cookie with Blueberries **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Mini Mallows *Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Red Velvet Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Powsicle Ice Cream *Red Velvet Cookie with Star Sprinkles **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Red Velvet Cookie with Blueberries **Powsicle Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Mini Mallows *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *French Toast *4 Strawberries *Blueberries *Drink: **Large Tea with Cream Holiday (Valentine's Day) *French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *French Toast *4 Candy Hearts *Cheesecake Crumbles *Drink: **Large Tea with Cream Papa's Wingeria To Go! *9 BBQ Boneless Wings (All) *3 Celeries (All) *Zesty Pesto Dip Holiday (Maple Mornings) *9 BBQ Boneless Wings (All) *3 Bacons (All) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet Roll ** Strawberry Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle * Regular Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Red Rose Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Red Velvet Long John ** Strawberry Icing ** Raspberry Bark Holiday (New Year) * Red Velvet Roll ** Strawberry Icing ** Flavor X Drizzle * Regular Ring Donut with Tutti Frutti Jelly ** Red Rose Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Countdown Crunch * Red Velvet Long John ** Midnight Powder ** Raspberry Bark Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 40 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 28 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 16 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 61 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 33 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 5 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 10 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 32 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 49 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 30 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 48 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 5 Unlockables *In Papa's Wingeria/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Boneless Wings. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Kettle Corn. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Cake. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cathedral Carbonara. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Bubblegum Cream. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Provolone Cheese. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Fajita Peppers. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, she is unlocked with Silver Star Sprinkles. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Rhubarb Filling. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, she is unlocked with Boston Beanies. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cheesecake Crumbles. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Mary in the first round. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either games to unlock this outfit: Trivia *Clair's order in Papa's Freezeria is the same as Lisa's, but she orders Rainbow Sherbet Syrup instead of Vanilla Syrup. *She is the last customer to debut in Papa's Pizzeria to get a Flipdeck. *She is one of the customers who got their old look back from older games in Papa's Bakeria. *She appears to like Red Velvet, as she orders them whenever they are available. Order Tickets ClairPizzeria oh.png|Clair's Pizzeria order Clairr.png|Clair's Burgeria order Clair Taco mia.png|Clair's Taco Mia! order Clair Freeze.png|Clair's Freezeria order Clair Burgeria HD.png|Clair's Burgeria HD order Clair Wing.png|Clair's Wingeria order Clair Hot.png|Clair's Hot Doggeria order Clair BTG.png|Clair's Burgeria To Go! order Clair star.png|Clair's Cupcakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Clair Cup.png|Clair's Cupcakeria regular order Clair HD.png|Clair's Freezeria HD order Cliar Wedding.png|Clair's Pastaria order during Romano Wedding Clair Pasta.png|Clair's Pastaria regular order Clair FTG.png|Clair's Freezeria To Go! order Clair Heart.png|Clair's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Donuteria Clair (Regular).png|Clair's Donuteria regular order Clair Wingeria HD.png|Clair's Wingeria HD order Clair PTG.png|Clair's Pizzeria To Go! order Clair cinco.png|Clair's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo Clair Cheeseria.png|Clair's Cheeseria regular order Clair Star CTG.png|Clair's Cupcakeria To Go! during Starlight Jubilee Clair CTG.png|Clair's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Clair Starlight.png|Clair's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Clair CHD.png|Clair's Cupcakeria HD regular order Clair Groobe.png|Clair's Bakeria order during Groovstock Clair Blueberry.png|Clair's Bakeria regular order clairtmhh.png|Clair's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween clairtmh.png|Clair's Taco Mia HD regular order Clairsushih.PNG|Clair's Sushiria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Sushiria Clair (Regular).png|Clair's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Clair (Holiday).png|Clair's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Clair (Regular).png|Clair's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Clair (Holiday).png|Clair's Pancakeria HD order during Groovstock Pancakeria HD Clair (Regular).png|Clair's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1223.JPG|Clair's Pizzeria HD order during Valentine's Day IMG 1224.JPG|Clair's Pizzeria HD regular order. Clair’s Hot Doggeria HD holiday order.jpeg|Clair’s Hot Doggeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest. 53917372-C426-4410-9705-199A75E99F7C.jpeg|Clair’s Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Clair - HDTG Halloween Order.png|Clair's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Halloween Screen Shot 2018-11-12 at 6.00.21 PM.png|Clair's Scooperia/HD order during Starlight Jubilee IMG 0726.JPG|Clair's Scooperia HD regular order Clair wingeria to go holiday order.jpeg|Clair's Wingeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings. Clair’s Wingeria To Go order.jpeg|Clair's Wingeria To Go! regular order Clair’s DTG! New Year order.JPG|Clair's Donuteria To Go! order during New Year. Clair’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Clair's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery ClairBCU.png|Clair's old look (Pastaria) Clair Before Star Customer.png 35.jpg|Thumbs up! 968.png|Clair and Hugo waiting in line Clair-Perfect Sundae and Bronze.png|Perfect score with Clair and a bronze award! Bandicam 2014-03-12 21-46-04-530.jpg|Clair is not pleased Clair 1.png Clair in Papa's Pastaria.png|Upon being unlocked Okay Pasta - Clair.png Peace out.png|Clair is HAPPY in Customer Cravings! Good job! Perfect Pasta for Clair.png Perfect Pasta for Clair 2.png Poor Clair.png Unpleased Clair.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 17.00.56.png Clairperfect.png|Clair has perfect wings in Papa's Wingeria! Clair Freezeria Perfect.png|Clair has a perfect sundae! Clair Taco Mia Perfect.png|Clair loves her perfect taco! Clair (Taco Mia).png Clair Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Clair has a perfect hot dog! Cbron.png You unlocked Clair! (Bakeria).png|Unlocking Clair in Papa's Bakeria Clair - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Clair in Papa's Bakeria 1462279727053.jpg|Clair's Perfect order on Freezeria HD when on a Silver Customer Award Clair in Romano Wedding.png|Clair ordering for the first time in Papa's Pastaria bandicam 2016-11-06 16-40-45-392.jpg|Clair and Mary Looking at outfits bandicam 2017-01-01 06-45-33-046.jpg|Almost Perfect Pie for Clair 1483752437085.jpg Angry Clair (Cleaned).PNG Make 'Em Wait in Pancakeria HD.png|Thankfully Clair's still okay! To Wife From Husband.jpg FA2A05F9-0A1F-4AAE-9AE9-86DE9EDE5B27.png D058134D-0297-458E-8576-E972E0B021FA.png IMG 0393.PNG IMG 0770.PNG IMG 0951.PNG IMG 0929 (1).PNG|Hot and Cool Special IMG 2052.PNG IMG 2323.PNG|During Halloween... IMG 2310.PNG IMG_2989.PNG|Add Carolina Sauce to Clair's order. Clair Not Pleased.png Clair Finger Point.png|Clair is not pleased in Scooperia. Angry Clair.png Clair Nervous.png Screen Shot 2019-05-14 at 23.19.11.png|Mother and daughter(Clair and Sasha) Fan Art clair.jpg|Fan art up-Clair aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|Clair Chibi pixel clair.png|Made by LavenderSunset Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei FC.png|Clair with another nurse (but that isn't Kayla!) danganronpa sprite edit clair by friskyscout-d9w1y8l.png|By FriskyScout Quinn and Clair By aronora.jpg|Quinn and Clair by aronora Flipline - Clair.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Vincent and Clair by 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters